The Administrative Core serves all of the projects and the other core. It coordinates the program project activities including: regular meetings and an annual retreat;communication with NIH and the Medical School;maintenance of a PPG web site;and preparation of monthly budget reports and annual progress reports. Editorial and graphic assistance will be provided to individual projects for preparation of shared data, presentations and manuscripts. The PPG web site will be extensively utilized to coordinate activities, sharing of data and updated budget information, as well as providing protocols and other information for macrophage biologists.